I'll Be Your Soldier
by Annabella James
Summary: When Athos believed that his problems with women had ended they knock on the door again
1. Chapter 1

_I know you don't believe it,_  
_But I said it and I still mean it,_  
_When you heard what I told you,_  
_When you get worried I'll be your soldier._

* * *

I'll be your soldier

It was a rainy and cold night in Paris and the Musketeers were in the local bar, drinking and talking. After Aramis said something funny for the third time, D'Artagnan laughing told his friends

"You know, I like things how they are right now. Calm". He commented drinking from his mug

Athos, Aramis and Porthos looked at young musketeer and Porthos said

"You had to say that? Now it is more likely that trouble comes knocking on the door"

And in that moment a figure entered the bar covered by a black cloak

Porthos saw her and said pointing

"See, I bet those are problems"

While the Musketeers watched the figure that Porthos pointed out, this approached a table at the end of the bar and the cloak was removed revealing a woman with blonde hair in a pink dress that showed all her attributes

Aramis seeing the woman commented

"I would not mind to get in trouble with her"

"You love to get into trouble when the subject is women". Athos told his friend with a straight face and double meaning only Aramis could understand

"Well I think that he is ahead of you". Porthos said when he saw a man sitting down next to the woman.

But what happened after they never imagined it. The man who sat next to the women, get up from the chair with the woman against his will and tried to kiss her by force. Seeing this the Musketeers got up to go to the rescue of the women. But they were surprised when the woman kneed him in the crotch and grabbed a bottle that was on the table and break her in his head

Aramis was the first who commented on what happened before their eyes

"Well. I never thought that would happen". He said watching his friends

After she hit the man, the woman looked up and saw that the Musketeers were watching her and walked over to where they were

"You are musketeers". The woman said

"And how you know?" D'Artagnan asked

"Well, besides the beards from your friends, which is apparently a requirement". The woman laughed. "You guys have the badge on the arm". She remarked, pointing to D'Artagnan arm

"Oh". It was all D'Artagnan said

"I need to know where Captain Treville is". She said looking at the faces of the Musketeers

"And who wants to know where the captain is?". Asked Athos

"I'm Juliette Levesque his sister". The woman answered, staring into the eyes of Athos

"Now. That I did not see it coming". Aramis comment to his friends with surprised face

* * *

While the Musketeers walked to the garrison with Juliette. Porthos told Aramis quietly

"I did not know that the captain had a sister"

"I did not even know he had a family". Replied Aramis. T"hat man has more secrets than Athos itself". Aramis commented as they entered the garrison

When they reached the courtyard. Athos told Juliette

"Wait here with the others while I look for the captain"

"You do not believe me right?" Juliette told Athos. "You do not believe I am his sister"

"Sorry my lady, but I just believe the words of a few people and I only just met you". Replied Athos

"You're Athos right? You have not told me your name, but Treville told me about you". She said as she looked at each musketeer. She went to Athos and said. "The brave, brilliant swordsman with a troubled soul".

Athos stared into his eyes and said nothing, but he turned and climbed the stairs to see his captain

Juliette turned and saw the other Musketeers and asks them

"That was Athos?"

"Yes. That's Athos". Porthos replied laughing

"So the captain talking to you about us?" Aramis asked as he approached with a smile over to where Juliette

"Yes. He has. And with the smile that you're giving me, I imagine you're Aramis". Juliette replied to Aramis removing his hat and placing it on his own head

"I like you already". Aramis said laughing

"And that would leave Porthos and D'Artagnan baby face". Juliette said pointing them

Porthos simply laughed as D'Artagnan said offended

"I not have a baby face"

* * *

Captain Treville was reading some papers, when he heard a knock on the door of his office. He rose from his chair and walked to the door and opened it, and saw Athos

"Oh this better be good". Treville told to Athos

Athos saw his captain and answered

"His sister is here"

"What?" Treville said, leaving his office and came down the stairs and into the yard where he found his sister talking and laughing with his Musketeers

"Juliette are you doing here?". Treville asked his sister surprised

Juliette listening and seeing his brother after so long, she headed towards where he stood and hugged him. And she told

"I'm in trouble brother, and I need your help"

"What happened?" Treville asked. "And for the name of God what is you in your head?". He said when he saw his sister with a hat

"Ohh" .Juliette said, taking off the hat and giving back to Aramis. And Aramis noticed the look that his captain gave him and placed his hat back on his head

"We need to talk, brother, I have much to tell". Juliette told Treville

"Come to my office and you can tell me everything". Treville guided his sister up the stairs and left the Musketeers in the yard

D'Artagnan was the first who gave his thoughts on his captain's sister

"Well. She is different". He commented laughing

"She says what she wants without thinking twice". Porthos comment

"In that she is like the captain". Aramis added

"I still not trust her". Said Athos

"And that's because she read you like an open book?". Aramis asked his friend

Athos stared at him intently, then he turned and retreated into his quarter. Leaving his friends behind him laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Athos met Trevine in his office

"Wanted to see me sir?" Athos asked his captain

"Yes, I have the next mission for you and others". Trevine answered

"And what is sir?" asked Athos

"You guys are gonna accompany my sister to her village and solve some problems she have". Trevine answer

"Excuse me sir, but that is not work of the Red Guards?" said Athos

"I fear that the Red Guard can not help this problem". Trevine reply to Athos

"And I can ask why". said Athos

"Because the Red Guard is the problem". Trevine answer seriously to his Musketeer

Athos looked at his captain saying nothing

"Very few people know of my family Athos". Trevine comment

"That's true". Said Athos

"And much less know of the existence of Juliette". The captain said. "When one enters the Musketeers we make sacrifices to protect the people we love, Juliette did not understand at first, but over the years she was able to understand the importance of the duty we fulfill". Trevine said

"And what that has to do with the Red Guard?". Asked Athos

"Juliette lost someone very dear to the Red Guard and she no longer trusts them. And when one of them was accusing a musketeer of treason against the crown, we will say that things are a little out of control and she needs help now". Trevine said

"And you can say to me, whom they were accusing". Athos comment

"Juliette did not want to say . And for her to keep me a secret, must be something really bad". Trevine said. "So you're going with her and Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan back to his village and will solve this problem"

"Anything else I should know?" said Athos

"Yes, if something does happen to Juliette your head is going to roll". Trevine said

Athos nodded to his captain and left the office and went to find his fellow Musketeers. Was not long before he find them as they were in the yard, Porthos and D'Artagnan were fighting with their swords. While Aramis saw. Athos approached and asked

"What is the bet this time?"

"Washing their uniforms for a month". Replied Aramis. "What did the captain want?" asked Aramis

"We're going to go with his sister back to his village to fix a problem with a Red Guard". replied Athos

"What kind of problem can have that woman with a Red Guard?" Aramis asked curiously

"Apparently the Red Guard was saying accusations of a musketeer on treason to the crown". Athos replied staring at Aramis. "So really is our problem"

"What accusations?" said Aramis

"Juliette would not say". Athos said. "And speaking of it, you know where she is?" asked Athos

"I saw her a few moments ago walking towards the square". replied Aramis

"I am going to look for her". Athos said as he walked

"Hey Athos". Aramis said

"What?" Athos asked as he turned to see his friend

"Be gentle with her". said Aramis

"Haaaa". Porthos shout when he left D'Artagnan on the floor with a sword in his neck

Athos looked. And he said to Aramis

"I'll try"

* * *

Athos found Juliette in a fruit stand in the square. This time she was wearing a green dress and her hair was pulled. And with the daylight on his face you could see the similarities with Trevine, if one was staring. And that was what Athos was doing when Juliette looked up and saw him

"You're staring". Juliette told him

"I'm sorry". Athos replied, as he approached her

"It does not bother me, as long as you tell me why you were staring at me". Juliette said

"The captain informed me of my new mission". Athos replied, as they began to walk down the street

"And which mission would that be?" Juliette seriously wonder

Athos did not answer and just stared at her fixedly

Juliette smiled and said to the musketeer

"You always have that serious face?"

"Most of the time". Athos replied, as they walked

"Okay, then that will be my mission". Juliette said

"Which one?" replied Athos

"Make you laugh". Juliette replied with a smile

"Good luck with that". said Athos

"Oh do not worry, I always win". Juliette said

"Apparently that rolls in your family". replied Athos

"How he is doing?" Juliette asked Athos about his brother, "he is a good leader?"

" The best". replied Athos

Juliette smiled and said

"You know I want to see?"

"What?" Athos asked, as they approached the garrison

"You with a sword". Juliette. "My brother told me if anyone can beat him in a duel, it's you"

"My lady, I hope you never see me fighting, because that always ends badly for someone". replied Athos

"Maybe, maybe not. See you later" Athos. Juliette said as they entered the yard and she headed to the captain's office

"See you" replied Athos

* * *

The next morning, the Musketeers were settling their horses, while waiting for Juliette and the Captain

"Anyone know more about this secret mission?" asked Porthos

And everyone looked at Athos

"I only know what Trevine told me". said Athos

"Juliette has not said anything to you?" Aramis wonder

"No" Athos simply said

"So we not know what is ahead". D'Artagnan asked

"Exactly". Athos said, as he mounted his horse

"My favorite kind of mission". Aramis commented, as he mounted his horse

At that moment Trevine and Juliette approached. Arriving where the Musketeers were, Trevine helped his sister up his horse and told the Musketeers

"I think you all know will happen if something happen to Juliette"

"Yes sir". The Musketeers answered

"And you young lady. Be careful". Trevine told her sister

"I will". Juliette answer

"Okay. Go away now". Trevine said

The musketeers and Juliette began to ride in silence.

"You guys not need worry about Trevine, if the accusations of the Red Guard are true; we'd better start riding towards England, because we will all be hanging by the neck". Juliette said to the musketeers with a smile

The Musketeers did not respond to Elizabeth, they just thought, what the hell really happened?


End file.
